1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of coatings. More specifically, the invention comprises a polymer coating formulation and methods fob applying the formulation to various substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention comprises a polymer formulation that is suitable for application to a wide variety of substrates. Poly vinyl chloride (“PVC”) is a well-known and widely used polymer having the following molecular structure:

PVC is readily polymerized to form a solid having desirable physical properties. The polymerized form of PVC has the following molecular structure:

It is also known to create various “Plastisols” using PVC particles as an ingredient. In this context the term “Plastisol” refers to a suspension of PVC particles in a liquid plasticizer. A common plasticizer for use with PVC is a phthalate ester. The ester selected is often an ester of polycarboxylic acid with linear or branched aliphatic alcohols of moderate chain link. One example (using IUPAC terminology) is Bis (2-ethylhexyl) phthalate. This plasticizer is commonly called “DEHP.” Many other plasticizers are also used with PVC, with some being better suited to certain applications than others.
Plastisols do not dry under normal conditions. They remain a liquid having a viscosity determined by the formulation used. They may be sprayed, painted on, or applied via dipping (to name a few examples). Once applied, Plastisol must generally be cured via heating. It is common for a Plastisol to be cured via heating to around 180 degrees centigrade (350 degrees Fahrenheit). The curing process transitions the Plastisol to a non-crystalline solid. The result is typically a tough and durable coating.
The present invention provides a durable Plastisol-based coating. The inventive coating may be applied to a wide variety of substrates—as will be described.